Gorillaz ha muerto
by VictoriaBritishAndVenezuelan
Summary: Gorillaz estaba en un crucero, cuando de la nada, un tsunami ataca el barco, y aparecen en una isla desierta siendo fantasmas... Conocen personas nuevas y... no saben lo que vendra
1. Chapter 1

Gorillaz se encontraba a la orilla de la playa.

Que?-dijo Murdoc levantándose- que pasa? y porque mi ropa es verde y transparente?

La mía es azul- Dijo el peli azul apareciendo detrás de el-

La mía es morada- dijo Noodle viendo sus manos-

La mía es naranja- Dijo Russel-

Porque estamos en plastic beach- dijo noodle viendo las ruinas- o mas bien...

Lo que quedo de ella- dijeron los tres hombres- woooooow...

Murdoc-san-dijo noodle acercándose al pelinegro- porque somos transparentes? que está pasando?

Quien sabe-dijo Russel recostándose a una columna del edificio- Puede ser... Ah! Auch!

Apenas Russel toco el concreto, lo traspaso y cayó al suelo.

Russel!- gritaron Noodle y Murdoc-

Que nos está pasando?- dijo 2-D mirándose las manos- Porque nos traspasan las cosas?... AH POR DIOS! MIREN CHICOS! POR AYA!

Los chicos voltearon y vieron algo sorprendente al acercarse... Eran sus cuerpos, tirados en el suelo, sin vida, sin hacer movimiento alguno...

No puede ser!-dijeron todos-

Esos somos nosotros- dijo Russel tocando su cuerpo con el dedo-

Ay-dijo noodle llorando- no, como? no... no... no...

Tranquila Noodle- Dijo 2-D abrazándola, haciendo que esta se sonrojara-

Nosotros...-Dijo Murdoc con un tono entre triste y desilusionado- Nosotros... Estamos... Somos fantasmas, estamos...

No por favor- Dijo Noodle entre llanto- No lo digas Murdoc-san...

No lo hagas- Dijo 2-D abrazándola mas fuerte-

Estamos muertos- Dijo Murdoc provocando un grito de dolor por parte de Noodle-

**Siento que el capi este tan corto, pero es que no tenía ideas... Les prometo que los demás serán mas largos chic s...**

**Murdoc: PAULA! COMO QUE ESTAMOS MUERTOS?**

**Noodle: No es real, además, me parece buena idea por parte de Paula...**

**2-D: A también...**

**Russel: Pienso igual...**

**Murdoc: AHORA TODOS ESTAN EN MI CONTRA?!**

**Yo: Ya chicos, vuelvan a la historia...**

**2-D y Noodle: Adiós, ojala y se ponga buena**

**Yo: Hare lo posible, vallanse**

**Todos: Adiós!**

**Yo: Adiós**

**Manden reviews... Besos...**

**Los quiere.**

**Paula.**


	2. Chapter 2

Todos lloraban, mas que los chicos, noodle...

NO!- Gritaba la nipona- NO PODEMOS ESTAR MUERTOS!

Ya noodle- dijo 2-D acariciando su melena de color morado- además, tiene lógica...

Nuestros cuerpos están prácticamente destruidos- Dijo Murdoc tocando el suyo con un dedo-

No puede ser...- Dijo Noodle- no no no no no...

Miren!- Grito Russel señalando hacia el horizonte-

Que es eso?- Dijo Noodle viendo- parece...

Una mansión- Dijeron Murdoc y 2-D- abandonada...

Noodle se solto de los brazos de el peliazul y comenzó a correr hacia esa casa, la chica tenia puestas unas sandalias azules,un vestido de flores y su cabello recogido en un moño, detrás de ella iban 2-D, que tenia puestos unos converse, unos jeans azules y una camisa de zombie, Murdoc, que tenia puestos unas botas, unos pantalones negros y una camisa de "amo las Bahamas" y Russel, que tenia puestos unas sandalias negras, unos pantalones cortos y una camisa hawiana.

Noodle!-Gritaba el peliazul- que haces? no vallas para alla!

Me canso!- Gritaba Russel-

Callate gordo!- Gritaba Murdoc mientras corria- tenemos que alcanzarla! además, debes hacer ejercicio!

NOODLE!- Dijo 2-D tomándola del brazo entre llanto- NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA! YA ACEPTALO! ESTAMOS MUERTOS, ME IMPORTAS Y NO QUIERO QUE TE PASE NADA!

Esta bien- Dijo Noodle- no llores Stuart, pero... quiero ir hacia alla, me interesa saber donde podemos quedarnos...

Es verdad- Dijo Stuart- No podemos quedarnos afuera...

El idiota tiene razón- Dijo Murdoc- debemos encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos a dormir...

Vamos- Dijo Noodle tomándole la mano a 2-D, haciendo que se sonrojara-

Llegaron y se tocaron la puerta de la mansión... Y de la nada...

No lograran entrar allí- Dijo una voz femenina detrás de ellos-

Quien lo di...- Dijo 2-D- Wooooooooowww

Era una chica muy parecida A 2-D, tenia los ojos hundidos, pero no tenia el cabello azul, solo las puntas, tenia un lado del cabello corto por encima de los hombros y otro lado largo hasta las cadera, tenia una respectiva trenza para cada lado del cabello, era delgada y alta, tenia puestos unos shorts de jeans y una camiseta de "i love daft punk" no tenia calzado y tenia unos tatuajes, tenia todo el brazo tatuado, entre esos tatuajes, estaba el grafitti de gorillaz, también tenia tatuadas una enredaderas en las piernas, al parecer comenzaban en sus caderas y terminaban en sus tobillos... tenían rosas y otras clases de flores, también tenia una argolla en la ceja (saben, esa soy yo)... Se acomodo su flequillo y siguió hablando.

No son dignos de entrar aun- Dijo la chica- primero deben conocerme y pasar unos meses conmigo...

Ahhhh- dijeron los chicos al unisono-

Bueno - Dijo Murdoc- Como te llamas nena? Soy Murdoc

No me digas nena- Dijo la chica- Y me llamo Paula Pott, pero díganme Crallex

Pott?- dijo Stuart- ese es mi apellido, no seras mi...

Hermana?- dijo Paula con una sonrisa- si, lo soy... nos separaron al nacer...

Que bien- Dijo Murdoc- El idiota tiene una hermana...

Ammm- dijo Paula- bueno, y ustedes quienes son?

Soy Noodle- dijo La nipona dándole la mano-

Que bien...- Dijo Crallex con una sonrisa maternal- y tu?

Soy Russel- dijo señalándose a si mismo-

Vale- Dijo Paula voltendose y dejando ver la mariposa que tenia tatuada en la espalda- Deben entrar a mi casa, verán, no es una casa técnicamente... Es mi barco, mori en el y termine aquí...


	3. Chapter 3

Los chicos caminaron detras de ella, todos miraban hacia adelante, excepto Murdoc, quien miraba el trasero de Paula.

"Esta vista es tan perfecta"-decia Murdoc para si-

Bueno...-Dijo Paula- llegamos...

Era algo parecido a un crucero cinco estrellas, era muy grande y blanco... y al lado del agujero que tenia, habia un cuerpo de una muchacha sin vida, con una parte del barco que le atravesaba el pecho...

Auch- Dijo Stuart- debio ser horrible... (noooooo 2-D... morir es lo mejor que puede pasarte!)

Pues, sip... Me atrapo una tormenta en el medio del mar cuando estaba navegando con mi banda- Dijo la chica de cuerpo azul oscuro- Ahora estoy aqui, y parezco una mora podrida... Puaj...

Calma hermana- Dijo Stuart- te ves bien, yo tambien tengo el cuerpo totalmente azul

Verdad- Dijo Noodle- Debes calmarte y respi...

COMO QUE TENIAS UNA BANDA?!- Grito Murdoc tomandola del brazo muy fuerte-

MURDOC!- Gritaron todos, hasta paula-

Sueltame, me lastimas Murdoc- Dijo Paula-

NO!- Grito Murdoc- SOLO DIME PORQUE TENIAS UNA BANDA? ERAN FAMOSOS?

Pues si, eramos famosos en america latina- Dijo Paula- Queriamos ser como ustedes, eso es todo! ahora... sueltame!

MURDOC- Grito Stuart- NO VES QUE ES MI HERMANA?!

Y? ES UNA POTT- Grito el pelinegro- DEBO MALTRATARLA! TIENE TU SANGRE1 ES COMO TU!

PERO ES UNA CHICA!- Grito Noodle con todas sus fuerzas y... enojada- NO RESPETAS O QUE!?

PUES NO!- Grito Murdoc- TIENE SANGRE DE IDIOTA!

En ese momento Paula puso una cara de disgusto e hizo una maniobra que puso a Murdoc delante de ella y luego le puso una navaja en el cuello.

MURDOC NICCALS!- Grito la britanica muy disgustada- SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES MALDITO!

A MI NO ME HABLAS ASI!- Grito el bajista- SOY MURDOC NICCALS!

Y YO SOY PAULA POTT!- Grito Paula- SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES, PORQUE ESTA NAVAJA, MURIO CONMIGO, ASI QUE SI PUEDE CORTARTE, NO TE ATRAVESARA! Y ADEMAS... SABES ALGO?

Dime- Dijo Murdoc visiblemente asustado- Paula...

No se siente nada bonito- Le susurro Paula a Murdoc de una manera que estremecio a todos-

De la nada, aparecio detras de Paula un chico pelirrojo, ojos verdes, con pecas en las mejillas que tenia puestos unos jeans, una camisa que decia "I'M FAN FROM GORILLAZ" y tampoco tenia calzado... Les regalo una sonrisa a los chicos antes de darse cuenta de la escena de violencia, al percatarse de lo que hacia Paula, su sonrisa se borro al instante y tomo a la peliazul por los hombros.

Paula!- Le dijo el chico que tenia acento ruso- Que haces?

Este idiota me lastimaba!-Dijo ella con cara triste- Y eso que es tu favorito de la banda...

Que?- Dijo Murdoc- espera...

Ya ya- dijo el chico- Soy Harreh, hijo de una prostituta rusa... Y novio de Paula

Hola Harreh!- Dijo Stuart-

Hola Harreh- Dijo Noodle- yo soy Miho, pero dime Noodle

Y yo soy Russel- Dijo el afroamericano- Puedes decirme Russ

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- Dijo Murdoc levantando la ceja-

Pues que esa mujer- dijo Harreh- estuvo una noche contigo... y bueno... YO soy el producto de esa noche...

Osea que tu- Dijo Murdoc acercandose al Harreh- eres...

Si- dijo el pelirojo interrumpiendolo- Yo soy un Niccals

Que?-Dijo Murdoc- No... no puede ser!

Admitelo imbecil- Dijo Harreh mirandolo a los ojos desafiante- Soy tu hijo.

**Bueno chicos, epero que les halla gustado el capitulo, Aclaro, me meti a mi y a mi novio imaginario en la novela (no es imaginario, es que ... mi madre esta cerca... Se llama Samuel)**

**Ya como que se estaba haciendo hora de que Murdoc tuviera algun hijo regado por alli... Ademas, casualmente el es el bajista de Soul Sisters, la banda de Paula...**

**Bueno, ese fue el capitulo 3... **

**Manden reviews, besos**

**Los quiere.**

**Paula**


	4. Chapter 4

La cara del bajista (Murdoc, no Harreh) era todo un poema, los ojos como platos, la boca abierta y una ceja levantada.

A ver- Dijo Murdoc- tú eres mi hijo

Sip- Dijo Harreh- y digamos que no estoy muy orgulloso, nadie lo estaría…

Ósea que- Dijo el peli azul-

Murdoc tiene un hijo- Dijeron Paula y Russel-

No me sorprende- Dijo Noodle cruzando los brazos-

Todos miraron a Noodle…

Qué?- Dijo la nipona- a ustedes tampoco debería sorprenderles!

Ella tiene la razón- Dijo Paula- ya como que se estaba haciendo hora de que Murdoc tuviera un hijo regado por allí, a mi me parece totalmente normal… Me voy…

Puedo ir contigo?- dijo Noodle-

Si- Dijo Paula tomándole la mano- vámonos

En ese momento aparecieron en una lugar que parecía ser una sala, en el suelo había una chica de cabello azul, con una camisa de Nirvana, una falda con unos leggins debajo y unas zapatillas.

Ah!- espeto Paula- Sam! Casi te piso el rostro… Que haces allí?

Te diré las cosas por orden-Dijo la chica de cabello azul cian- Sip, soy Sam, Si me hubieras pisado el rostro… me hubiese comido tu pie, soy un zombie… y Tres, estoy aquí porque me caí, pero no quise levantarme.

No eres un zombie Sam- Dijo Paula levantando a la chica-

Hola- Dijo Sam al ver a Noodle- Soy Sam… una gran fan tuya

Hola- Dijo Noodle- que bien que seas mi fan…

T u me inspiraste a tocar la guitarra en la banda de mi mejor amiga- Dijo Sam acercándose a Paula para abrazarla- Paula Pott

Que bien que tengan una banda!-Dijo Noodle sonriendo- como se llama?

Soul Sisters- Dijo Paula- se llama Soul Sisters (nota de escritora: ese es el nombre de mi banda jijijiji)


	5. Anuncio Importante

Por favor.. ayuden con esta causa… Copien la carta y envienla a fanfiction . com "Quiten los espacios" desde su correo… añadan sus nombres y los de sus escritores y lectores amigo para evitar la censura… NO LO IGNOREN, esto nos afecta a todos..

0

0

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

0

0

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé qué es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee más de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capítulo conteniendo lemon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página.

Yo, junto con muchos más, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la pérdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agrego?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo más grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN número de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Chicos, como ya sabéis, los moderadores pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

Si estás de acuerdo con esto y quieres que Fanfiction vuelva a la normalidad, por favor, te lo suplico, copia y pega esto o escribe un mensaje similar y añade tu nombre a la lista siguiente:

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

Great Vampire-Shinso.

AmaneSaphire

Valkiria Thrud

Usio-Amamiya

Serenity Potter Moon

RubySaotome

Crayola94

Eva Vidal

Maeda Ai

Kagome_x_siempre

Sensitive emotions

DanLRadcliffeW

NoritaYandere

Kakushi Miko

PaulaLoverOfNovels


	6. Chapter 5

Mientras tanto con los chicos…

Ya aceptalo! Eres mi padre!- Gritaba Harreh sin control.

Callate!-Gritaba Murdoc respondiendole al pelirrojo.

Yo me voy de esta wea- Dijo Stuart caminando hacia el crucero.

Esperame, voy contigo- Dijo Russel.

Con las chicas…

A ver, dices que casi te matan?- Pregunto sam a noodle

Pues si… cuando era niña-dijo noodle cabizbaja-podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Por supuesto querida- dijo Paula- oye, tu eres novia de mi hermano?…

Paula!-Dijo Sam- esas cosas no se preguntan!

Claro que si!- espeto paula, mientras se cruzaba de brazos- ella dijo que hablaramos de otra cosa…

Pero no de eso!-dijo sam- dejala que decida de que hablar

Ella no propuso ningun tema de conversacion asi que lo hare yo!-Grito Paula-

Ah! Y yo que? Yo quiero proponer un tema de conversacion!-Grito Sam-

Chicas… Sam… Ammm… Paula…-decia noodle a lo bajo.

Ah pues yo! Yo no quiero hablar si tu eliges el tema!-Dijo Paula.

Ya callense la maldita boca!-Grito Noodle con todas sus fuerzas.

Las dos chicas miraron a Noodle muy extrañadas, se abrazaron del susto y todo.

Bueno perdon-Dijo Sam.

No importa, tranquilas-Dijo Noodle.

Que tal si le presentamos a Nazi?-Dijo Sam.

No me digas asi, sueno terrorista- Dijo una voz femenina que provenia de la puerta.

De la nada una chica de cabello corto y negro, con piel bastante clara, de ojos grandes y negros, se adentro en la habitacion…

Perdona Nazareth-Dijo Sam apenada.

Esta bien Sam, tranquila- Dijo esta sonriendo.

Hola-Dijo Noodle sonriendole a Nazareth.

Hola, soy nazareth, tu eres Noodle no?-Dijo esta estrechando su mano.

Si-Dijo Noodle.

Esta sensualona de aquí-Dijo Paula abrazando cariñosamente a Nazareth- Es la reina de la bateria

Aish…-Dijo Nazareth- Ya para por favor…

En ese momento todas las chicas se rieron al unisono… y tocaron la puerta. Paula abrio, era Stuart.

Hola chicas-Dijo Stuart- Podemos pasar?

Si claro!-Dijo Paula.

Pasaron los dos chicos, Russel paso con un poco de dificultad por la puerta debido a su tamaño, pero logro enrtrar.

Hola-Dijo Russel con una amistosa sonrisa.

Oh, no me he presentado-Dijo Stuart- Me llamo Stuart

Sam-Dijo Sam saludando.

Naz-Dijo Nazareth sonriendo.

Yo soy Russel-Dijo dandole la mano a Sam.

Sam-Dijo la misma-Soy Sam…

Despues, fue a estrechar su mano con Nazareth, y cuando lo hizo… No pudo soltarla, y digamos que Nazareth no queria que lo hiciera… Se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

S- Soy Russel-Dijo este embobado.

Yo… Me llamo Nazareth… Las chicas me dicen Naz-Dijo esta con una sonrisa enamoradiza.

MOSTREMOSLE A LOS CHICOS COMO TOCAMOS!-Grito Paula rompiendo el momento de silencio incomodo.

Si si… Mostremosles-Dijo Nazareth nerviosa.

Aver que tal lo haces-Dijo Russel en tono retador.

Solo con escuchar-Dijo Nazareth-Moriras de nuevo.

Que tal? Soy toda una loquilla… I know… Ya se que el capi esta corto, pero guano… Espero que les halla gustado…


	7. Chapter 6

**Aja… ya les traigo el capitulo 7… perdonen la tardanza… este va dedicado a marati2011 y a HikariGoth… las adoro adoro chicas… **

**Allí les va!**

Los chicos se situaron justo donde iban, cada quien con su instrumento…

Hagan un cover!-Dijo Noodle bastante animada.

Si, suena bien, quiero escucharlos con alguna de mis canciones-Dijo Murdoc cruzándose de brazos.

Cállate y escucha, quieres?-Le ordeno Paula haciendo que este cerrara la boca.

Todos soltaron una risita, excepto Stuart que miraba fijamente a Paula con una sonrisa.

Y un dos tres cuatro!-Dijo Paula en voz alta para dar comienzo a esa melodía tan conocida, Clint eastwood.

Todos miraban fijamente mientras la peli azul cantaba con bastante inspiración, hasta una chica salió de la cabeza de Nazareth, como que a ella también la poseían… Sam tocaba su guitarra al estilo más loco posible, Harreh tocaba el bajo bastante serio, tenía una mirada profunda y pensativa, miraba al vacio… hasta que la muestra musical termino…

En eso, Nazareth se le acerca a Russel.

Lindo corte…-Dijo este viéndola, ya que su corte había cambiado de ese cabello corto, a una cabellera rojiza con una pasada de afeitadora al costado.

G- gracias Dude-Dijo Nazareth.

Me agradas-Dijo Russel viéndola fijamente.

De verdad?-Dijo Nazareth sonriendo.

Dale un hijo pues!-Grito una niña que salió detrás de ellos apareciendo por la pared.

La niña tenía el cabello corto y oscuro, unas gafas, brackets y era bastante alta… Detrás de ella apareció otra chica, alta y tenía una aspecto mayor era bastante guapa, luego apareció un chico rubio que tenía tomada de la mano a una chica de cabello largo y oscuro…

Hola Victoria-Dijeron todos al unisonó, menos Gorillaz, que no tenían idea de que pasaba.

Amis, estos son Gorillaz-Dijeron Paula y Victoria.

Gusto en conocerlos-Dijo el chico rubio.

Hola chicos-Dijo la chica de cabello negro- Soy Hierba…

Hola!-Dijo Noodle abrazándolos a todos.

"AHHHH" Grito Vicky acercándose en un milisegundo a Murdoc…

Te puedo violar?-Dijo esta halándole la camisa y mordiéndose los labios.

Podrías si fueses mayor…-Dijo Murdoc- Pero eres una cría…

Maldita sea…-Dijo Victoria.

Victoria, no digas palabrotas-Dijo la chica de cabello negro que fue detrás de Vicky al pasar.

Perdona ma-Dijo está bajando la cabeza.

Es su madre-Dijeron Stuart y Noodle.

No, pero la considero una-Dijo Victoria abrazándola- verdad Fernanda?

Si nena… Si-Dijo Fernanda acariciando su melena y acomodándole las gafas.

En eso… Vicky soltó a Fernanda y corrió como un león a abrazar a Stuart.

No había notado tu sensual presencia-Dijo Victoria mirando sus "ojos"-A ti no te pido violación porque eres de Noodle, pero confieso que me encantaría.

Ah… yo... ehhh… ahhh-Dijo Stuart.

Que hay en tu mente niña?-Dijo Noodle entre risas.

Una cantidad de cosas que no quieres saber-Dijo Victoria.

Victoria!-Dijo Fernanda reprendiéndola.

Perdona madre…-Dijo esta cabizbaja.

Tranquila…-Dijo Fernanda abrazándola.

Te amo ma-Dijo Victoria sonriendo y abrazando mas fuerte a Fernanda.

Y yo a ti mi niña-Dijo Fernanda acariciando su cabello.

Awwww!-Dijo Stuart –Que lindo…

Todos miraron extrañados a Stuart, hasta madre e hija que estaban bastante acarmeladas…

Qué?-Dijo Stuart con tono enojado- Ahora uno no puede apreciar el amor maternal?

Cállate Face-ache-Dijeron los dos bajistas.

Okay-Dijo este un tanto asustado.

**Jaja, espero que les halla gustado… besos a Fernanda y Naz… las quiero muchísimo…**


End file.
